Oculto
by Dricka P
Summary: Confinados na casa de Gêmeos, Saga e Kanon observam a tempestade. O que parecia uma conversa banal, transforma-se em confidência. Presente de Amigo Secreto do fórum Saint Seiya Dreams para Sak. Hokuto-chan.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta é apenas uma obra de fã para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.

Presente de Amigo Secreto para Sak. Hokuto-chan, do fórum Saint Seiya Dreams.

* * *

**Oculto**

Grécia, um paraíso na Terra. Fonte de inúmeras mitologias, inspiração para romances, tragédias ou somente um bom local para descanso. Neste país, as chuvas são raras. Mais inusitado ainda, tempo como o presente: raios, trovões. Chuva intensa. Toda a precipitação prevista para o atual mês – um índice muito baixo, diga-se de passagem – caía naquele único dia.

– Não diga que Poseidon resolveu atacar novamente. – torceu os lábios em sinal de frustração. Parecia hipnotizado pela imagem vista da janela. Um fenômeno belo e, ao mesmo tempo, violento.

Em plena tarde, o céu tingiu-se de preto. A chuva torrencial não dava trégua, muito menos sinal de que, um dia, extinguir-se-ia. Os raios refletiam um espetáculo de luzes e formatos. O som dos trovões ribombavam. Parecia que até a terra tremia diante da fúria dos céus.

– Este temporal não é característico do poder dele... – respondeu ao acaso, fitando a janela. Não temia. Aquilo nunca o faria tremer.

– Zeus? – perguntou a si mesmo. Algo ali o incomodava, apesar de nada sentir de anormal. Nenhum cosmo maligno. Nenhuma alteração no brilho ou mesmo na posição das estrelas. Perdera a sensibilidade? A capacidade de prever o perigo? Impossível!

– Não. Esta é apenas uma sequela da ambição humana. Pessoas como eu, como você... – deu de ombros. Parecia mais interessado na leitura do livro que tinha em mãos. Virou a página. Olhou novamente em direção à janela. Fixou-se no homem de costas para si, mais precisamente, nas costas largas, nas nádegas tão bem moldadas pelo jeans. Suspirou. Esqueceu-se da leitura.

– Não somos mais assim... – virou-se na direção de seu interlocutor. Olhos nos olhos.

– Quem disse? Esta sempre foi a nossa natureza. A **sua** verdadeira natureza, oculta de todos. Até de si mesmo. Você nasceu assim. Nada pode fazer para mudar. – marcou a página, fechou o livro. Perdera o interesse pelo objeto. – Quanto a mim, apenas aprendi a me defender do mundo. Atacar para não ser hostilizado. Sobreviver às humilhações... – declarou, olhando no fundo dos olhos alheios. Identificou sua reação, antecipou o que viria.

– Quem ouve, pensa que você é inocente. – desdenhou. O brilho reprovador, a revolta por ouvir o que, para si, era uma calúnia.

– Não, não sou. Nunca fui. – levantou-se. Venceu a curta distância entre eles. – Errei. Entreguei-me ao que há de pior em mim. Pensei que levaria mais vantagem se vencesse pela força, pelo poder... – cerrou os olhos um instante e abriu-os em seguida – Nunca me senti aceito pelos demais. Sempre fui visto como um monstro. Às vezes acho que o sou. Depois de tudo o que fiz...

– Você foi perdoado. **Nós** fomos perdoados. Esqueça! – pediu, segurando-lhe o braço, levando a mão alheia rumo ao seu próprio peito. – Sinta... é meu coração. A maior prova de que sou humano e estou vivo. Não se importe com os outros. Aliás... estamos aqui, não estamos? – tocou a face alheia com a mão livre, acariciou a pele sedosa, bronzeada. – Você não é um monstro. Apenas alguém que escolheu o caminho errado. Pode mudar...

– Posso mesmo? – virou o rosto. – E quem confiaria em mim?

– Eu confio. Não basta?

– Saga...? – chamou, encarando o outro com ternura. Não merecia o amor que ele oferecia, não depois de tanto tempo. Não depois de tudo o que fizera...

– Eu o conheço melhor do que ninguém. Demorei anos para entender sua alma, diferente de você, que sempre entendeu a totalidade do meu ser. Você acha que não me merece, mas... na verdade, quem não te merecia sou eu. Será diferente agora, eu prometo! Deixe-me ser seu apoio e seja o meu. Sejamos apenas um corpo, uma alma, um ser... – declarou, aproximando-se para um beijo.

– Não posso. Não podemos... – lutou para soltar-se. Inutilmente. Não tinha tanta força de vontade para fazê-lo. – Somos homens, somos...

– Somos irmãos. Gêmeos. Sim, Kanon. Somos gêmeos idênticos. Amamo-nos com toda a intensidade de nosso ser. Sentimos a dor que o outro sente, compartilhamos a mesma estrela, o mesmo destino, o mesmo ventre, a mesma placenta. Viemos de um mesmo espermatozóide. Uma mesma semente plantada pelo amor de alguém que nunca conhecemos. Por que isso é tão importante? Por que isso parece tão bizarro, tão... errado? – perguntou, analisando as reações dos olhos azuis esverdeados.

– Não é moral, não é ético... – tentou justificar. Estava hipnotizado pelos longos cabelos loiros, o penteado tão semelhante ao seu. Um reflexo muito semelhante, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente de si mesmo. Alguém que já admirou, já odiou, já amou por muito tempo.

– O que é moral? O que é ético nesse mundo, Kanon? Forçá-lo a viver oculto e trancafiado dos olhares alheios? Obrigar-lhe a esconder seu rosto com uma máscara de ferro medieval, outrora destruída por aqueles que nos antecederam? Separar um amor verdadeiro só porque é incômodo a todos ver duas faces idênticas se beijando, se amando? – jogou tudo o que queria na cara dele. Precisava fazer com que o gêmeo acordasse para a realidade. – Não, nada disso é certo. Ademais, não somos considerados exemplos de ética e moral mesmo. Não somos benquistos, talvez nunca o seremos na totalidade. Nada disso me importa agora. Só faço questão de uma coisa...

Kanon sentiu a respiração pesada. Arfava diante de todas as palavras. Como ele conseguia ser tão convincente? Como conseguia ser tão sensato e, ao mesmo tempo, tão sensual? O modo como se movia, o tom de sua voz, o brilho dos olhos azuis esverdeados. Foi preciso um pouco de tempo para recuperar-se, para voltar a ficar apto a responder.

– O quê...? – perguntou por fim. Tremia. Suava frio sem assim transparecer.

– Não quero que você nunca mais se oculte de ninguém. Quero-o ao meu lado, como deve ser. – a frase saiu com uma nota de ordem, de cobrança. Aproximou seu rosto ainda mais. Tocou os lábios alheios com os seus. Estava determinado. Sabia o que queria.

Kanon perdeu a voz, a vontade própria. Sentiu o arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Abriu a boca, mas nada teve vontade de falar. Deixou que a língua alheia o invadisse. Correspondeu ao beijo, puxou a nuca para mais próximo de si. Gemeu ao sentir as mãos fortes moldarem seu corpo.

Saga percebeu a entrega do irmão. Aproveitou-se. Tão logo a boca abriu-se, invadiu-a. Experiente, sabia como prolongar o beijo, maximizar o aproveitamento da situação. Percorreu, com as mãos, as laterais definidas do tronco, as costas fortes sob a camiseta, cada um dos pontos fracos. Provocou, seduziu. Colou os corpos. Notou que não era só ele quem estava animado com a possível continuação.

– Espere! – lutando contra si mesmo, Kanon empurrou o corpo do gêmeo. Sentia vontade de prosseguir, de ir além. Não conseguia. Por mais que seu sexo estivesse um tanto quanto latejante, não conseguia. Mordeu o lábio inferior e afastou-se.

– O que foi agora? – perguntou impaciente. Não entendia nada.

– Saga, eu... eu me sinto um narcisista fazendo isso. Lutei toda a minha vida contra mim mesmo. Instiguei-o a ser ambicioso para afástá-lo de mim, criar um precipício intransponível entre nós. Não posso... – passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

– Não é narcisismo, Kanon! Somos diferentes. Por mais que todos digam que somos idênticos, nunca seremos a mesma pessoa. Prova disso é que os demais cavaleiros conseguem distinguir entre nós dois. A cor de nossos cabelos é ligeiramente distinta, nosso modo de ser, vestir, falar... nem a voz é exatamente igual. Eu nunca serei você, por mais que tente... o mesmo vale para você. Nunca será igual a mim. Entenda...

– Tenho medo... por mais ridículo que possa parecer. – confessou.

– Não é ridículo, é explicável, mas... não gostaria de perder tempo agora. Você consegue extrair o que há de pior e o que há de melhor em mim. Inspira-me a ser forte. A nunca desistir. Deixe-me fazê-lo sentir-se especial, brilhar um pouco. Eu te imploro...! – pediu. Estava ansioso por aquele momento.

– Saga... – percebeu a necessidade que o outro tinha de estar ao seu lado. Não podia contestar. Não queria. Por que ainda importava-se tanto com os demais? Por que pensava no preconceito? – Eu não quero fazer nada que o prejudique. Não quero macular a sua imagem.

– Mais do que já está suja?

– Exato! Se ficarmos juntos publicamente, todos pensarão que nada mudamos. Continuamos os mesmos desequilibrados de sempre.

– Isso é preconceito, Kanon! Só uma mente corrompida pode ver um amor com tanto nojo, tanto asco. Se eles pensarem assim, então não merecem a nossa companhia, a nossa atenção. – ponderou, voltando a abraçá-lo. – Ou será que você não gosta de mim o suficiente?

– Nunca diga isso! Não repita... – pediu, com um quê de desespero. – Eu te amo, eu... te quero. Desde a minha adolescência. Não... desde sempre.

– Então confie em mim. – soprou o pescoço do companheiro, lambeu a proximidade da orelha, apalpou as coxas definidas, subindo perigosamente rumo à virilha.

– Saga... – rendeu-se por fim. Não adiantava contestar. O amor era recíproco. Podia sentir... Sorriu como nunca sorrira antes. Entrou no jogo. – Já que insiste, vamos para o quarto. Ficaremos mais à vontade, se é que me entende... – voltou um sorriso pervertido para ele ao novamente conseguir desvencilhar-se.

Sem protesto, desta vez, Saga afastou-se. Deu razão ao gêmeo. Era a primeira vez entre eles. Devia ser especial. Voltariam a ser um único corpo, uma única alma, uma única existência, um único ser. Não iriam esconder-se mais de ninguém. Não permitiria que o irmão fosse novamente colocado de lado, oculto dos olhares preconceituosos e ignóbeis. Seriam felizes. Nada mais.


End file.
